Sage Odin
Sage Odin is a minor antagonist in the animated film, Heavy Metal 2000. The last survivor of an alien species known the Arakacians, Sage Odin appears as a pretentious figure with a deceiful personality, capable of deceving others to his own ends. He appears as one of Odin's Acolytes in the second part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and a neutral force in the first Heroes vs. Villains. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War According to the Abridged fanfiction, Stalker sends Sage Odin to kill the nearly dead wizard, Merlock, after his previous battle with Nekron. Taking his real form, as the Arakacian alien, Sage Odin tears the sorcerer apart. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Underwater Escapades Pressured by Stalker to find more power crystals, Sage Odin travels underwater, where Merman has discovered a powerful crystal. Sage Odin thus contacts Evil Manta, revealed to have survived the Battle of Atlantica. He gives Manta a new trident, capable of taking on Merman's trident. As Merman distracts himself with the Evil Manta, Sage Odin sends a surge of energy through the crystal. The crystal enhances the power, causing Merman's lair to collapse. Sage Odin then takes the crystal on behalf of the Acolytes. The Battle of Bald Mountain The purpose of collecting the crystals is to free Chernabog from Hell. Sage Odin, along with the other Acolytes, convenes on Bald Mountain in order to free the demon. However, a group of "Anti-Acolytes" attacks. Sage Odin rips away his skin to reveal a powerful demon, but, before he can attack, Puck incinerates him with parallel walls of flame. Heroes Vs Villains War Introduction Sage Odin enters the war, when he witness the fall of the R.L.S. Legacy Ship and the fall of the Iron Giant. Sage Odin then convinces the natives of his planet and Zeek to go after them. Later, Sage Odin and Zeek reveal themselves to the heroes, as he explain to them that they had been watching them after their fall. He then requests to the faction that he need some support in exchange that he will help them in their journey. The heroes then join Sage Odin and Zeke to their faction. Joining Other Heroes Later, Sage Odin and the crew of Jim Hawkins run into another group of heroes, led by Moses and Aladdin, while they were still searching for the rest members of the R.L.S. Legacy. They regroup, after the heroes suffer a bit loss from their previous attack against Frollo. Convicing Mulan When Mulan makes her decision to kill Tyler once and for all, Jim Hawkins and Sage Odin block her way. Odin explains to her that she shouldn't just barge in, just like she did in previous last times. However, Mulan's decision is made up, leaving a frustrated Odin to monologue about this situation. Interfering in the Battles Jim Hawkins, Mulan, John Silver and Sage Odin arrive on the battlefield between the forces of Aladdin and the Horned King, when they discover that Tyler interfer for the reason to capture Esmeralda. Tyler convices to the others, that Silver is working for Zurg, the R.L.S. Legacy archnemesis, much to the shock of the others. Before the heroes would interact, Tyler escapes from the battlefield, along with his captured trophy, Esmeralda. Coming to the Rescue Later, Odin hears of Mulan's plan to rescue Lilo, also a victim of Tyler, along with company. He assists the heroes in their journey to the laboratory of Dr. Schechter, where Lilo and many other captured children are residing at the moment. After Jim and Mulan finish off Dr. Schechter and his forces and take the children and adults to safety, they depart from the flaming laboratory, which at the moment erupts. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia * According to CKprimeval07, in Heroes vs. Villains War, Sage Odin does not work directly with any sorts of villains, neither having an association with them. The true reason of being a sort of an enemy to the heroes may lead to the fact that Sage Odin takes upon himself to complete his dark schemes, that it would lead him to the Holy Lands, his true power, even if he would use the heroes to his advantage to find it. Category:The Acolytes Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Heavy Metal Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Galactic Federation Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:The R.L.S. Legacy's Crew Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness